


cost a game

by SHOOTMEBABY



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOTMEBABY/pseuds/SHOOTMEBABY
Summary: "You better be shot or worse for all that drama," Revenant called out, a scoff escaping his voice box while he shoved a mag into the R99.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	cost a game

**Author's Note:**

> revenant x loba shit  
> this is super unedited nd i wrote this when i couldnt sleep n was sik so ye dawg its bad
> 
> ive no explanation for anything that happens in it it was just a plot idea dat came to mind :pensive: 
> 
> ok bye

Announcements silenced the bickering in the common area, the screen lighting up with teams and illuminating the room further. Revenant stood silently by the corner, yellow orbs studying the screen and each team that was called. Mechanical whirring quietly purred from within the simulacrum's chassis, deepening into a curious hum as he saw himself on the screen; along with Lifeline and Loba. This would be interesting.

The girls had already stepped to the platform on the dropship, the medic had a concerned look on her face as she laid a hand on the thief's shoulder. Revenant tilted his head at the action then proceeded to approach.

"You don't look too excited, girlie," Revenant chuckled, taking his place beside the girls. Loba shot a displeased glare to the robot before she fixed her posture and stance on the platform.

"I'm not in the mood, demonio," she hissed. It surprised Revenant, it was less of the sassy conversation and more genuine upset. She almost sounded pained, tired. Interesting. 

Loba cleared her throat before choosing their landing location, the water treatment. She dropped without them, leaving Lifeline and Revenant. 

"Give her a break today, will ya'? The girl ain't feelin well," Lifeline warned, practically scolding Revenant.

The simulacrum would've scowled if he could, did Che really think he'd listen to her? He followed silently.

The trio landed at the water treatment, Revenant running off in his own direction to a building, Loba wasn't too far. Lifeline stayed close but went on her own to avoid stealing from the others, it was less of a mess when they weren't on top of each other. Revenant wouldn't be bitching about how they took his weapons, she didn't see his name on them.

Loba felt sickness shoot through her stomach causing her to stop in her tracks, holding her stomach and doubling over. She almost dropped her alternator at the sudden wave of sickness but clutched it, making sure she was prepared for an ambush.

Revenant noticed her actions, looking away from the loot he was picking at.

"You better be shot or worse for all that drama," Revenant called out, a scoff escaping his voice box while he shoved a mag into the R99. 

"God, do you shut up? I don't feel well!" Loba complained, correcting herself and ignoring the illness she felt.

Revenant didn't care. "You better not cost us a game, girlie," he practically threatened. Gunshots rang out not too far north and prompted Revenant to move on, "Sounds like free kills." he commented over his comms as he made his way, Lifeline and Loba followed suit after him. It probably wasn't smart to get into a gunfight this early with their not exactly great loadouts but better to go with him than let him fall to them on his own.

Loba perched herself on the roof of one of the buildings, cocking her sniper and aiming. She felt it wasn't smart to get so close up with this unexplained pain lingering over her.

"The hunter's low," Revenant commented, pushing to steal the kill of Bloodhound with his mozambique, the kill echoing out. He dipped behind the building then, reloading his weapon as he looked out for others, chuckling deeply at his success. 

Lifeline was pushing the remainders of Bloodhound's team as they tried to combat another team. Holding her cover by a rock, her fingers gripping to the sandy piece of earth. 

She was surprised this third party wasn't going half bad. 

Loba sent another shot flying to assist from afar, groaning as Revenant had run in the way of her aim, a metal shoulder was all she could till she fixed her aim, she missed a perfect opportunity thanks to him. "Fucking idiot," she quietly hissed.

The latino flinched, pained sounds escaping her as she felt a sharp pain in her leg, pulling away from the sniper to notice Crypto standing over her with a wingman aimed.

"On me!" she yelled into her comms, pulling out her own RE-45 and aiming but Crypto was already locked and loaded, he pulled the trigger again, firing into her stomach. 

Crypto smirked slightly. 

Revenant ignored her call into the comms at first, assuming the lady could handle it herself after all she's succeeded with. But, he was too hopeful as her scream was heard from his position. A dissatisfied grunt erupted from his insides, he pulled back, taking cover to pull up his totem. Ironic, he had to be the one saving her after all their history. This part was always entertaining to him. 

Cloaked in the shadows, he aimed up the Crypto, filling him with a mag as best he could from his low position. It was enough to stop Crypto from finishing Loba off and focusing on Revenant, that was enough for him. Crypto stopped and aimed, firing at Revenant who started to push, quickly approaching and only taking a few hits, it might as well have only been a scratch.

A menacing chuckle hummed out of the simulacrum as Crypto tried to make his getaway while he scaled the building. 

Unfortunately for the cyborg, Revenant reached the roof and sent a shot into his back, knocking him down. The robot was content with his succes. Easy prey. 

He stalked over and leaned down to Crypto's level, one hand chasing for Crypto's comms and the other raising a sharp finger to where his lips would be and hushing Crypto as he went to yell into it. "If you scream loud enough, they might find you," the killing machine hummed before stabbing a hand into Crypto's chest. Finishing him off.

Lifeline was holding off the last member of the squad, cursing to herself as she wished her team would get their asses together already.

She was sitting by cover with D.O.C out, helping her health as her shields were depleted. She relied on this robot now more than ever. Every few moments she'd take a shot at the opposing Wattson.

"Hurry up, will ya'?" she pressured into her comms. 

Revenant skulked over to Loba as the shadows drained away from him, crouching to force a syringe into her chest without hesitation. She flinched at the aggressive action, although she should have been used to it. Revenant never was gentle.

It'd be a miracle if he ever was.

She shamefully took his hand as he helped her up, "Did your parents not teach you to defend yourself?" he commented, more annoyed, than smug tone to his gravelly voice.

Loba clenched her jaw, reloading her weapons and healing herself with an injection. "I told you I don't feel well, Rev!" 

Revenant glared as he walked forward to help Lifeline, "And I told you not to cost us a game!" he snapped back, aiming at Wattson from afar and taking a shot.

Missed.

Loba wanted to puke as she walked by Revenant, feeling even worse after the injuries she sustained; regardless, she didn't want to seem more vulnerable to the murderer.

Wattson fired back, hitting Revenant in the shoulder so he took cover, Loba not realising his sudden dip to cover and taking a load of lead. 

She was downed again.

Revenant was getting further frustrated. Skinbags couldn't take any pain, they fell at the weakest things, he lived in pain. He was pain. He could relive every moment of pain and death he felt, it was etched into him by his very creators; yet, Loba was fallen to a pathetic illness.

"Wake up, ya! There's anotha squad!" Lifeline called while looting the downed Wattson, taking hits from the side, she panicked looking for new cover but got downed before she had a chance to sprint to safety. 

"Do I have to do everything myself?!" he practically screamed out, changing his attention to the other squad pushing him.

A pang rang out through the air and he felt pain in his skull, everything shutting to black as the bullet knocked him down. 

That was it.

\----

The trio was recreated in the med bay after the fight, Revenant standing blanky in the room for a moment. His orange eyes stared at the floor, he was pissed with the outcome of that game. His fingers flexing before he looked to Loba who was still in the medical bay, searching for something to assist her illness.

"Well done, girlie," Revenant hissed, taking a seat in the med bay, leaning back and staring at the woman. 

His eyes scanned over her. 

"Oh shut up! Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Loba desperately complained, "I don't feel good! I don't feel good…"

Revenant blankly stared, his mechanics clicking slightly before returning to their soft, nearly silent hum. "You keep saying that." 

Loba shot him a glance, sighing then pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. She felt hot, it wasn't a good sign. All this technology and a fever was still an issue for a human nowadays, it was ridiculous. She gathered health packs and worked on them herself while feeling the heavy stare of the robot who sat, eyeing her; studying her. What did he want?

Revenant was curious, watching her desperately try to ease her suffering. It was… Entertaining. He cocked his head slightly, flexing his fingers again as she injected herself another time.

"Wouldn't want to overdose, would you, girlie?"

Loba groaned and threw the syringe onto the counter, "Would be better than listening to your grating fucking voice, demonio!" she yelled. Another wave of illness shot through her, she hated this. It was so unexpected and sudden and brief, it was awful and she just wanted to go back to being healthy and enjoying her time. The lady clutched her stomach, leaning against the counter, "God, just leave me alone!"

The robot still stared, was he supposed to care? Was he supposed to be even bothered by her upset? No. He wasn't programmed to care; although something about her petty struggling wasn't… Satisfying anymore, it was upsetting… Annoying.

It annoyed him.

He got up, rolling back his metal shoulders and stalking over to her. Placing his cold metal hand against her forehead himself, the cold made Loba flinch and she pulled away from his touch. 

"Get your claws off of me!" Loba yelled, pain in her brown eyes as Revenant gazed to them briefly.

"Stop, Loba." he demanded as he pulled her in slightly, closer to him. "Rest. You skinsuits need that." 

Loba stared up at him, a scowl on her face although it eased a little at his words. Was he actually assisting her? That was new. She couldn't trust the robot yet she felt satisfied this close to the metal body, it was cooling from her fever but wasn't freezing, it was soothing to say the most.

Processing the situation; Revenant stepped back. The response she gave off was unusual and he tensed as she grabbed his wrist.

"What?" he asked, staring down at her. 

Loba glanced back, practically having puppy eyes as she looked into his yellow eyes. She didn't have anything to say. She simply wrapped her arms around the robot, closing the space between them and hugging him.

Revenant stood still at the embrace, feeling her heart gently beat against his metal chest. A contemplative hum came from his chassis. Hesitant, he lifted and he placed a hand through her hair, gently combing it through. The mechanical noises Loba could now hear with her head against him were calming. Closing her eyes as she stood in his embrace, taking in the moment. His strokes through her hair were gentle and careful, it was peaceful.

Maybe he was capable of being gentle afterall.


End file.
